Raeshi
Raeshi is the Phaelist deity of death. She is viewed as a loving but stern mother figure who seeks to ease the transition of the dying. She is one of the few deities most rarely invoked in Krophin magic partly because her perceived kindness toward humans in general makes many people pause about abusing her power, and partly because the few known styles of magic that would invoke her are generally considered taboo and her vengeance, unlike those of many other gods, is swift and terrible. Religion Raeshi is one of the few Phaelist deities who was never revered alone. Her earliest mentions are always in relation to other gods, either because of her role or her personality. Early forms of magic, even ancient practices predating Krophin magic, include both taboos on infringing on her domain and the legend of her pact with hunters of the Wandering. She is generally considered to be kind to humans, although she seems to have little concern for the history or fate of the race as a whole. Rather, she is deeply concerned with helping those who die to find comfort in the next world and encouraging those left behind to find peace and continue living life while it remains. She is known for her opposition to both the undead and to torture, and will occasionally chide the other gods when she feels they are toying too much with people they wish to kill. It is believed that after the events surrounding the Great War, she banned most, if not all, other gods from her realm, although a couple other gods are mentioned as being there in stories set after that time. Raeshnacht While her divine realm, Raeshnacht, is known and has been referenced in a number of legends, it is one of the few that are considered undiscovered along known paths through the Higher Realms. Some have suggested that this is an indication that the Higher Realms are, in some sense, literally higher, while Raeshnacht is actually lower. This ties well into the idea of the underworld that was present in a number of pre-Phaelist local religions, many of whom viewed Raeshi as the queen of this underworld; however, no branch of Phaelism itself has ever given a formal stance on the concept. Raeshnacht is described as a vast land, centered on a massive temple/palace in which Raeshi welcomes new arrivals and helps them find loved ones who have preceded them as well as a home they will find comfortable. This temple sits in the center of a great city, which is bordered on three sides by open land for those who don't take to city life and on one side by a massive sea with no known other lands bordering it. Both the city and the countryside are always large enough for the people living there to feel comfortable. There are no lights in the sky, but the beings who live there find that they can see well enough for their purposes.